Best Mistake Ever
by DemonAlilith
Summary: BlackStar makes a mistake and finds himself with a crush on Chrona who is a girl while Chrona has bigger problems then love which is Medusa and her father and Asura
1. His Mistake

BlackStar was on his way to Chrona's room because Tsubaki asked him to be nice and maybe he can try to get Chrona to come on this summer vacation trip to the beach, Maka said that Chrona was scared of him and maybe he could get on her good side But right now while BlackStar was walking towards the sword-masters room at DWMA he was whistling a merry tune then all of a sudden he burst into lyrics _"I am so awesome my body radiates sexy I am a god powerful and strong" _he then started to wiggle and do a awkward little dance then he continued into lyrics again _"yeah yeah all the ladies_ _want to bask in my ambiance hell yeah"_.

BlackStar looked around and realized he was in front of Chrona's room he whispered to himself in admiration "I should really sing more it makes my godly powers stand out even more" BlackStar being who he was didn't even bother to knock he just simply open the door and was saying "CHRONA YOUR WONDERFUL GOD IS HERE TO PERS-".

**Chrona's POV**

I just got back from a mission for Lady-Medusa and I am in the room the school gave me I feel really bad for spying on the DWMA for her I actually like it here but that's not going to change anything she is my mother i just can't bring myself to hate her even though she is an evil bitch.

I looked down at myself and saw the my robe was ripped to the thigh I sighed and got down on my knees and took another one of my robes to change from under the flimsy bed and took off my robe in just my panties and bra and just when I was about to put on the other robe when BlackStar came in yelling "CHRONA YOUR WONDERFUL GOD I HERE TO PERS-" I think he notice i was naked.

**BlackStar's POV **

I looked at the sight in front of me and said quietly "your a girl" she covered up her body and yelled "o-of course I a-am now get out " I ran out and shut the door behind me completely forgetting about what Tsubaki wanted me to do I realized I got a nosebleed from looking at her a her why haven't we noticed all of that then he felt really guilty _'maybe I should go say sorry even if Maka might give me a hundred Maka-chops probably even more' _.

Then right before he ran out of Shibusen to go home he pulled on his serious face and said determined "I will say sorry to Chrona"


	2. Friends and Facades?

BlackStar was feeling horrible all day whenever he would look at Chrona she would blush dark grey and run away and when he walked up to her to apologize she blushed dark grey and run away and then the second time he tried to apologize Ragnarok came out and threatened to rip his balls off and grind them while he is watching all he could think was _'damn that girl knows how to make someone feel bad' _the blue haired boy felt so bad that he didn't even talk about being a god or surpassing one it was all sighs.

Tsubaki knew something was wrong with BlackStar but she didn't ask him why he would just say he could fix it on his own she was watching him in class she knew her meister could do anything he wanted she thought _'you can do it BlackStar!"_

**BlackStar's POV**

BlackStar was on his way to the sword master's room he was determined to apoligize to Chrona and gain her trust again (not like he ever had it).

Quietly walking he was thinking to himself which wasn't often so when he did think he did it for a very long time _'a god can't have his followers not trust him besides Chrona is really pretty once i found out it was a girl after i do this I am going to work out for 5 hours have me a milkshake and watch Americas Funniest Home Videos then I will have Tsubaki make me a sandwich and then take a bath cause I am so Awesome' _.

BlackStar stopped his thought process when he realized that he was in front of her door he chuckled and whispered to himself "works every time" he knocked this time he heard light shuffling then he saw a crack in the door then it opened a little more and Chrona's head popped out when she saw it was hi she blushed and tried to close the door But he put his foot in between and looked into her eyes and said what he was trying to saw all day "Chrona I am sorry for bursting in on you I was just being a idiot and I am sorry for not knowing your gender but nobody really does actually everybody thinks your a boy but I actually think your really pretty and your god is suppose to know these things can we be friends" he stopped his rant with that question.

Chrona searched his face with a flustered expression and said so quiet he probably wouldn't have heard her if the basement hallways weren't empty "yeah w-we ca-can be friends" and gave him one of her non-existing smiles he smiled wide back and said to her "can I come in" the shy girl hesitated for a moment and nodded and opened the door for him.

BlackStar thought to himself while he was walking in _'I have to use my assassin voice so she doesn't get scared of me and not make so many outburst because I am pretty sure she already knows I am going to surpass god' _(no she doesn't -_-; fool)

BlackStar sat down on her small bed and as he heard it creek he saw her go sit in a corner put and put her head down in her knees it felt so awkward he suddenly got an Idea "hey Chrona let's play a game" she brought her head out of her knees and said "what kind of game" the assassin smiled real wide and scared her and replied to her question "20 questions it is where we ask each other question and if you don't want to answer you have to tell one of your biggest secrets".

Chrona's eyes were wide when he finished his explanation she looked at him to see any sign that he was joking he was just smiling and she sighed and said "o-okay".

BlackStar told her she could go first she thought about it for a moment and decided to ask him a basic question before she got to the serious question.

"What is the m-most e-embarrassing thing y-you have e-ever d-done?" she asked quietly

BlackStar looked blank for a while he smiled real big.

"well I usually never get embarrassed by things I just embrace it but when I was seven and I was here at Shibusen walking with Stein down the hall I tripped on a pencil and fell and when I stood up the pencil got caught in my pants and it ripped through my shorts and my boxers and everyone in the hallway saw my butt and my boxers with cartoon stars on them"he smiled and then said "good times, good times".

Chrona giggled at this , BlackStar never heard her laugh before it was like a piece of food flowing in the wind (the fuck O.o) BlackStar being the bold guy he is said "you have a pretty laugh" she blushed that familiar grey and at that time Ragnarok decided to come out.

"god dammit Chrona stop flirting with this dumb idiot i am hungry so go get me some food you stupid bitch"he gave her a noogie with his small but hard hands (huh O.o).s

Chrona blushed at what he said then she hesitantly got up from her spot in her corner and reached under the side of the bed that BlackStar wasn't sitting on and reached under her bed and pulled out to chocolate bars (what does she keep under there) and opened one up and put it right on Ragnarok thick tongue, Then he burped and then said to Chorna "I am going to take a nap you dumb bitch".

Chrona then handed handed the other one to BlackStar he took and was eating it nastily but Chrona was used to it living with Ragnarok she went to sit back down in her corner.

BlackStar after he finished his chocolate bar he was deciding what to ask Chrona then it was like a light bulb went off (Bullshit :P)is his head.

"my turn Chrona why didn't you ever tell us your were a girl?" he was wondering this every since he saw Chrona naked ,Chrona thought about with a bold answer "no one never asked to if I magically became friends with a daughter of a witch and I didn't know their gender I would just ask you know it would be rude just to talk about that person behind their back about their gender" she then added "m-maybe it i-is just m-me".

BlackStar nodded then waited for her next question.

5 Minutes into the game Chrona just finished her 10th question and it was BlackStar 10th question now they found out about each other in one game of 20 questions which consisted of giggles, blushes, hard-ons, Ice-cream, Movies, and BlackStar final decided to ask a question that was half-serious and half-joking.

"have you ever been attracted to someone here if so who" he smirked at he reaction to her blushed and her eyes went wide as saucers she already knew her answer "pass" BlackStar smirked at her and said "you know the consequences" she sighed.

she looked at him seriously it was making him uncomfortable "My biggest secret is my facade" he looked at her confused (aren't we all) and then said "what" she looked at him again with that serious look.

"I put up a facade so no one knows my true emotions who I truly am it keeps you protected I act shy and timid to keep people out Maka only happened to be my friend because she broke inside my soul not in a good way either so I have no choice to be her friend and I only reveal my tru self to those who are worthy enough" she then smiled and stated "anyway i-it is g-getting late shouldn't y-you be getting home" BlackStar had to shake his head to snap out of his trance.

BlackStar agreed Tubaki was probably wondering where they were,he got off the bed and stretched and was waling to the door and opened it right about when he was going to walk out he looked back at her and smiled and said "I'll keep your secret safe you are my friend after being here with you talking you seem like my best friend already see you later" he walked out and closed the door behind him softly.

Chrona slept well in her corner that night not knowing what was to come.


End file.
